


Psychopath

by Toyon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 今年一開始我就病了很久，等我病好了腦袋裡出現的卻不是原有的正篇內容所以、這是個新坑，前面的坑還是會繼續更新，今年目標是把暴卡坑通通完結啦QQ監獄的部分參考一點點沉默的羔羊電影部分，還有考慮到共生體的特殊所以有調整，純想像場景～這是個卡爾頓雖然從火箭爆炸中復活，卻被關進監獄裡被當成精神病患的故事，究竟卡爾頓會怎麼面對這樣的生活呢？讓我們繼續看下去～目前第一階段已完結





	1. Prison

 

監獄裡，單人牢房內的電視機正對著躺在床鋪上閉目養神的男人播放著影片，影片被調弱音量的說話聲像是呢喃般，在他的耳邊低語。

「我是生命基金會執行長，卡爾頓．德瑞克。」電視裡穿著整齊正式服裝的男人對著鏡頭說道，「這次的火箭事故是場令人遺憾的意外，但經過專家鑑定後，我們可以確定導致這次意外的主因並非機械故障，針對這次意外我們已經進行了內部的檢討，未來會加強員工訓練促使人為疏失的可能性降到最低……」

躺在床上的男人緩緩地睜開雙眼，他望著有些斑駁的天花板許久，才坐起身盯著電視中那張與自己無異的臉，毫無波瀾地將繼續循環播放的影片看了一輪後，這才走到單人牢房中專用的洗手臺，打開水龍頭給自己洗了把臉。入冬的水溫冰得刺骨，一如他那從轉移牢房後就再沒現身過的共生體夥伴。

能夠從火箭爆炸的意外中存活，卡爾頓其實十分意外。

到現在，他還是記得在爆炸高溫下由外而內燒灼的感受，那痛苦的經驗讓他的精神層面受到嚴重的衝擊，他無神地走回生命基金會，對於全副武裝圍上來的特警、拿著攝影機與麥克風虎視眈眈的媒體記者，甚至是站在高處冷笑著看待所有一切的董事們，他連提起精神應對的力氣都沒有，沉默地任人擺布，跑完繁雜的流程後，關入監獄。

監獄中的犯人們對於他這樣的菁英份子抱持十分不友善的態度，這倒是超出他的預期，他以為在獄中討好權勢者是常態？然而獄友們的不友善在一個夜晚被昇華成實際的暴力事件，只是受害者不是他，而是那些被暴亂視為食物的傢伙們。

他們所缺失的部位進了共生體的肚子裡，在那之後他被轉移到雙人牢房，獄友是個強暴犯——還是個喜歡用各種惡劣把戲對待男人的變態——起先幾個夜晚他們相安無事地度過了，直到第四個夜晚，他那不知死活的獄友趁著他入睡的時候嘗試將他作為發洩性慾的工具，這使得暴亂毫不留情地將其由腹部撕開，扯出他的內臟，在那個愚蠢的獄友面前一點一點地吃下。

「暴亂，下回能不要在我的床上這麼做嗎？」卡爾頓看著自己滿身的鮮血，睡眠的欲望全無。

「那你得先警告那些傢伙別趁你睡覺的時候試圖爬上你的床。」暴亂毫無悔意地說著，他珍惜地剖開那人的腦袋，取出腦子吞下。

這倒是沒錯。卡爾頓在心裡認同了共生體的話後，起身走到牢房內配置的洗手台將自己打理乾淨，甚至冷漠地跨過那死狀悽慘之人的叫來了獄警，目的只是為了給自己換身乾淨的衣服。

這舉動讓獄警們瞬間進入警備狀態，他被粗暴地壓制在牆上，全身綑上了讓他無法動彈的束縛衣後，就被人送到現在這個單人牢房裡。

要是他那時不阻止暴亂將那些無辜獄警當作盤中飧，自己現在也許就可以不必煩惱自己的身體每況愈下的問題了。

卡爾頓關上水龍頭，看著出水口的水珠逐漸凝聚，像倒數沙漏的細沙墜下。

如果再不能找到辦法從這裡離開，他的生命就會如同倒數中的沙漏一般，一步一步地走向結束。

「德瑞克，會面時間。」獄警的出現打斷了卡爾頓的思緒，他走到牢房前朝著監視器示意後，指著牢房側邊那扇應聲打開的加固防爆門，讓卡爾頓穿越那扇門。

大約半年前開始，每隔幾周就會有精神科醫師與心理專家前來，在防護甚嚴的房間裡，透過防護玻璃詢問他一些無關緊要的問題，其中最常詢問的問題就是——

「你是誰？」面前的男人照著評估表上的問題詢問正與自己相隔一面強化玻璃牆、坐在塑膠椅子上的卡爾頓。

卡爾頓仔細地端詳對方的表情、服裝與一切身上的細節，這個人大概也不是太情願來與自己對談，甚至有些害怕？從那發顫的手指就能略知一二。

「我是生命基金會的『前』執行長，卡爾頓．德瑞克。」卡爾頓看著對方，如電視中的自己那般溫文儒雅地自我介紹，「但我這對於你們來說應該是再清楚不過的事情？」

「沒錯，不過那是例行問題。」男人看了卡爾頓一眼，立刻轉移視線，繼續他的問話，「你還記得一年前發生了什麼事嗎？」

一年前？時間過得真快。卡爾頓摩娑著自己的手指，「生命基金會在馬來西亞發生了火箭事故，我澄清過了，那是意外。」

男人似乎不太滿意卡爾頓的回答輕皺了下眉頭，然後在書寫板上做了幾處標記，「好。下一個問題，卡爾頓．德瑞克，你還記得艾迪．布洛克嗎？」

「布洛克？」卡爾頓表情一滯，隨即笑了起來，「噢、當然，我當然記得他。」

「你可以敘述一下他跟你的關係嗎？」男人停下書寫的動作，將目光移回卡爾頓身上，「關於你們怎麼認識的、曾經發生過什麼事情等等。」

「嗯……我拒絕回答。」卡爾頓想了想，笑著靠上椅背，「除非，讓我先會見他一次。」

「他也正在積極申請這件事，但恐怕不會成功。」男人繼續在書寫板上寫著，「為什麼你們非得見面不可？」

「因為他是這世界上唯一能夠了解我的人。」卡爾頓起身走近與男人相隔的強化玻璃，「你們不可能。想玩什麼心理評估的把戲，不如把布洛克找來，那會更容易。」

「心理評估對你很重要，德瑞克。那關係到你的刑期。」男人雖然被卡爾頓起身逼近的舉動嚇了一跳，但他立刻強裝鎮定地推了推自己的眼鏡，刻意忽略卡爾頓的意見，將評估表翻了頁，繼續詢問，「下一個問題，你還記得來到單人牢房之前的事情嗎？」

「為什麼你要那麼拘泥於我記不記得？」卡爾頓直視著面前的男人，「你是打算來替我減刑的嗎？噢、是董事會要你來的，因為他們發現生命基金會運作起來有多困難了？」

「我都記得。」卡爾頓戲謔地笑著，滿不在乎地轉過身背對那個手抖得不像話的男人，將背靠在玻璃上，「如何撕裂享用柔軟可口的麵包，以及品嘗甘醇紅酒的過程，每一個細節我都記得。想要我給你重述一遍嗎？」

發現卡爾頓的態度後，男人深吸了一口氣，似乎是想壓抑住自己的恐懼，「德瑞克，你的精神狀態有問題……如果你願意敞開心扉告訴我原因，我可以幫你。」

「真的打算幫我，你就離開這面玻璃來到我面前。」卡爾頓微笑著轉身，將手掌攤平輕輕地貼上冰涼的強化玻璃，一雙眼像盯著獵物般盯著面前的男人，「貢獻你自己。」

這樣的眼神看得身為精神專家的醫師心裡發慌，他忍不住起身，收拾好自己帶來的物品就要離開，臨走前、卡爾頓叫住了他。

「我要見艾迪．布洛克。這是你唯一能做的事。」

 

度過幾周無聊規律的日子後，獄警再一次地打開了會客室的門。

當卡爾頓對會面者是誰不抱任何興趣走進會面室後，站在他對面的男人卻讓他笑咧了嘴。

「好久不見，德瑞克。」艾迪拿著一本筆記坐在椅子上，待了一會兒突然不太自在地回過頭對監視著他們的人說：「嘿、我們不會有事，你們先去休息一下怎麼樣？」

「他最近應該沒再做什麼了吧？我們之間可是有馬里亞納海溝擋著，別太擔心。」艾迪誇張地比著面前的玻璃牆，事實上他也的確不擔心，要真發生什麼事，猛毒會搞定一切。

等監視的人離開後，艾迪收起了那輕浮的模樣，從椅子上起身，走到玻璃牆前，「你看起來狀況很糟。」

「把你跟猛毒關在只有人類食物的地方半年，你也會有相同的狀況。」卡爾頓來到玻璃牆前的椅子上坐下，「聽說你也想見我，為什麼？」

「在你眼裡，我難道不是個十惡不赦的人？」卡爾頓伸出手指，慢慢地細數自己的罪孽，「非法人體試驗、用共生體害死了無名小卒、欺騙大眾，還有什麼來著……也許還有意圖讓共生體毀滅人類？」

「但你現在已經辦不到了。」艾迪看著面前的男人，這個人跟上回見到他時非常地不一樣，他冷靜得異常。根據猛毒所說的，現在的他應該已經開始被飢餓的共生體消耗著自己的內臟，然而他卻沒有什麼反應，似乎也不太在意這件事？

「所以呢？」卡爾頓皺起眉頭，似笑非笑地看著艾迪，「為什麼想見我？」

「比起你，後續接手生命基金會的人更過火。」艾迪十分無奈，但比起卡爾頓，新上任的執行長更為殘暴，甚至毫不掩飾地進行了各式各樣的人體實驗，目標也從遊民、流浪漢開始轉移到世界上的每一個人，十分「公平」的一個人。

「跟我有關係嗎？」卡爾頓不在乎地看著對方，「就算能從這裡出去，我也不可能會回到生命基金會重攬大權。」

「這正是我要跟你談的事情。」艾迪壓低聲音，看起來有些急迫，「過來一點我才好說話。」

「你就直接說吧？」卡爾頓完全沒有要移動的意思，「大聲點也無妨。」

「你瘋了嗎，你知道這裡有多少現任生命基金會的人馬嗎？」艾迪用氣音嘶吼著，「不在乎你的性命也在乎下我的！」

「我為什麼要？」卡爾頓笑著搖頭，「布洛克，你就是專門來給我說笑話的吧？」

「但你讓我改變心意了。」卡爾頓故意說得更大聲，彷彿要讓會客室外的人也聽見自己的話一般，「我會配合心理治療想辦法離開這鬼地方的。」

艾迪．布洛克不斷地朝著他比著噤聲的手勢，見卡爾頓絲毫沒有反應，最後崩潰地罵罵咧咧轉身就走，「你根本就瘋了！我也是瘋了才會想辦法過來跟你見面！」

「嘿、布洛克。」卡爾頓叫住艾迪，那人不耐地轉身瞪了他一眼，「如果有下次的話，給我帶點生肉，幫我延續點生命吧。」

「你別想。」艾迪甩上會客室的門，留下獨自一人待在會客室的卡爾頓，露出意味深長的微笑。


	2. Reburn

坐在床上閉目養神的卡爾頓享受著這段時間以來難得的寧靜。

每日循環播放的電視總算被關閉了——當然，那些貪生怕死的人是不可能冒著風險只為回收一臺電視，所以那臺電視還是礙事地留在原地——取而代之的是一本被獄警從牢房特殊設置的底層窗口送進來的書籍，那是之前他曾向獄警要過的幾本書之一，上頭的封膜還未被拆開，只有在送進來前為了他拆封方便而由獄警小心劃開的一個小口。

卡爾頓拿起書本拆封，並將卸除的封膜隨手扔在床邊的垃圾桶裡，這才打開書頁細細地讀了起來。

久違的閱讀像是枯旱的沙漠裡難得可貴的綠洲，卡爾頓特別珍惜地品味著書本中的一字一句，在乏味冰冷的牢獄裡，除了獄警與自己的身體健康之外，實在沒有什麼新穎的事物能夠勾起他的興趣，就連與精神科醫師幾乎是一問一答的會面時間也顯得十分珍貴，更別說是給自己帶來大量訊息的艾迪．布洛克了。

儘管對方直到最後都沒有明確說出打算商量的是什麼，從他的每個反應中也足夠讓卡爾頓猜測出現實狀況，包含現在才收到的這本書與被莫名關閉的電視也是。

但那些並不是與布洛克會面所獲得的訊息中最珍貴的。

自從半年前開始，他再也沒有接收過任何關於暴亂的訊息，這半年來的監獄生活對他的心理也多少產生了影響。很偶爾地，卡爾頓會懷疑那些精神科醫師所言並不如他所堅信的那般是個誤解，或許共生體真的是自己想像出來的，而那些對獄友們的殺戮也全是由他一人完成。

真相與他人誤解的界線經過一次又一次的療程而模糊。身體交由共生體掌控時彷彿置身事外的視角、透過暴亂感受到的所有氣味與觸感也隨著時間過去而開始變得不太真切。

就如同當初他在火箭爆炸中所感受到的痛楚，彷彿一場真實得幾乎要吞噬他的夢境，瀕死的恐懼也逐漸被淹沒在時間的長河裡。有時候他甚至懷疑自己是否真的經歷過那場劫難，被關在監獄裡面對枯燥平淡的生活讓他的感覺變得遲鈍，他的記憶、感受都不再可靠，缺乏大腦沒有受到誤導的證據使得卡爾頓無法避免地懷疑起他堅信不移的一切。這十分難得的情緒波動逐漸爬上心頭，卡爾頓不由得考慮自己的精神問題，他必須重新建立真實與謊言的界線，而建立界線的關鍵則是在他記憶中與自己有著共同經驗的艾迪．布洛克。

會面結果讓他很滿意。那曾經被他視為麻煩人物的布洛克十分派上用場，不僅將他對自己的疑惑一掃而空，甚至順帶幫助他瞭解了監獄外的狀況。而且令卡爾頓意外的是，艾迪．布洛克竟然會違背想成為正義使者的理念，打算與他曾經認為十惡不赦的自己談合作。

只可惜他並沒有合作的興趣。卡爾頓自認為劫後餘生的自己已經失去了當初建立生命基金會的熱情，也不再是會為了理念奉獻出一切的心境。他曾以先知自詡，正因為自己洞悉了能夠帶領人類走向更好未來的方法，無論需要多麼骯髒的手法他都願意身先士卒地去做，將自身定位為帶領全人類逃離滅絕的摩西。

然而那場火箭的爆炸讓他喪失了這樣的使命感，即便繼任的執行長採取更加殘暴的方法為人類貢獻也無所謂，可被取代的先知者並無法繼續帶領著人類前行。事實上這只是人類的一個進程，他只是個具有帶領資格的前行者，既然火箭爆炸遏止了他，又受人擺布待在這個與世隔絕的地方等死，與其焦躁不安地束手無策，他更寧願自己能夠在人生最後的時段裡伺機而動。

如果有任何離開這裡的機會，他會把握住的。

卡爾頓輕輕地翻過書頁，左手捧著的封面上清晰的印了「沉默的羔羊」幾個大字。

 

直到卡爾頓幾乎要將收到的「沉默的羔羊」看完的那個晚上，看書看得倦了的卡爾頓將沒闔上的書本面朝下地放在胸口躺下，緩緩地閉起雙眼休息。

朦朧中，他彷彿聽見了與會客室相接的那扇防爆門被打開的聲音，雜沓的腳步聲圍繞著自己，冰冷的金屬物抵上自己的腦門，一聲沉悶的槍響在他面前炸開。等他睜開眼睛時，一面銀灰色的盾牌擋在他面前，低沉嘶啞的聲音從他腦內響起：「 **該起來了，卡爾頓。** 」

很快地，那面銀灰色的盾牌退進卡爾頓體內，還有些倦意的卡爾頓困擾地揉了揉眉心，還沒等他反應身體便不由自主地動了起來，他先是快速地坐起身，一腳踏在旁邊的牆上使勁一蹬，閃過了不速之客揮來的匕首，擦肩而過的風壓讓他清醒許多，他藉著牢房外的燈光概略地以視線掃過室內，確認了不速之客的人數後快速地翻身而起，「暴亂，你還在等什麼？」

「 **食物太多了，我在考慮該從何下手。** 」銀灰色的腦袋逐漸在他肩頭凝聚，神情看上去欣喜若狂，卻穩穩地接下了不斷朝著卡爾頓射來的子彈，「 **為我決定，卡爾頓。** 」

「最靠近我們的那位槍手開始？」卡爾頓悠閒地記住書的頁數，方才的行動中沒讓他忘記這本書的存在，書還好好地被他揣在懷裡，剛看到這本書最精采的部分，他並不想因為幾個不速之客就中斷了閱讀的興致。

他掃視了在場的所有人，「不留活口。」

「 **當然。** 」暴亂笑咧了嘴，唾液沿著尖銳森冷的利齒流下，「 **收好你的書。** 」

話剛落，銀灰色的黏液便迅速地包裹卡爾頓全身，高出不速之客半個身軀的怪物橫在防爆門前堵住了去路，轟然大響在暴亂身後響起，防爆門應聲關上，這時他才發現了牢房外的另個拿著無線電的黑衣人，想必是負責在外頭預防任務失敗的保險，大概是見情勢不對就把門關上了。

「 **噢、真可憐。** 」暴亂憐憫地看著面前的幾人，「 **你們被拋棄了。** 」

被關在牢裡的幾人開始瘋狂地攻擊著面前的怪物，暴亂就像是被一群孩子們惡作劇的成人，靜靜地等著對方的攻擊結束。等持槍者再也沒有擊發任何子彈，只剩下空槍後不斷扣下扳機的聲音後，他才悠閒地掐住那人的頸子將其提起，張開血盆大口將其腦袋一口吞下。

如煉獄般的情景讓站在外頭的男人被震懾得像被釘在原地無法動彈，直到最後一位同伴被咬去半個腦袋，卻還用剩下的半張臉對他喊著快逃後，他才總算從震懾中清醒過來。

正要逃跑，雙腳卻冷不防地被冰涼的觸手纏住硬生生地絆倒在地，成年男子的雙腿硬生生地被拽入狹小的送餐口，要知道那樣的大小僅能提供一個餐盤送入，而這個可憐的人類自然是無法順利地由那般窄小的開口被抓進牢房內，至少在正常的形體狀態下不行。

這點困擾自然無法阻礙正在大快朵頤的暴亂進食。暴亂凝聚出薄刃片下那人的腿肉，淒厲的叫喊響遍監獄的每個角落，卻沒怎麼掩蓋掉暴亂大口吞噬的啃食聲。

「 **給你個機會。** 」暴亂透過強化玻璃窗俯視著牢房外趴在地上痛苦哀號的男人，舔去嘴邊的血漬，雖然他更想一口吞掉那人的腦袋，但為了離開這裡擺脫食物不足的困境，他還是懂得適可而止的。「 **打開這扇門，我就饒你不死。** 」

「不、不需要……」男人顫抖著、連話都有些說不清，「殺了我！」

「 **噢、我會的。** 」暴亂居高臨下地冷笑，隨即用自己的黏液爬上那人的背脊，逐漸滲入他的後頸，獲取了他想要的資訊後，露出駭人的笑容，銀灰色的觸手纏上那人的頸子，逐漸收緊，直到那人幾乎要斷氣了才像是想起什麼似地鬆開，「 **但是得等會兒。** 」

暴亂拾起了那個在男人掙扎的過程中被扔遠的無線電，將自己的一部分滲入那人的體內，那人的哀號停止了，他不由自主地接過暴亂的觸手遞來的無線電，按下開關，非他本意地說道：「任務完成。」

聽見防爆門應聲打開的暴亂鬆開對那個男人的操控，回到卡爾頓體內，僅露出一顆腦袋在他身側，「走吧，在他們重啟監控系統發現異狀前。」

看來是為了不留下殺害他的證據，暫時地把監控系統關了起來？待在監控室的那人大概不會想得到他們輕率的舉動反而給了他逃獄的機會。卡爾頓瞥了一眼滿地的鮮血殘渣，跨過被暴亂啃到一半丟棄的頭顱走出防爆門。

會客室中空無一人，只有角落的一面牆大敞著，想起這一年多來的監獄生活，卡爾頓下意識地在門口停下腳步，抓著書本的手緊了緊，回頭望向這一度讓他面臨強烈自身懷疑的牢房。

長時間近似於洗腦的療程，幾乎無法獲得共生體養份的空間，還有那日以繼夜的影片。

他重新來到重生後一直被他擱置的問題前，但無論過了多久，他依舊沒能找回初心，失去的熱情與野心一去不復返，現在的卡爾頓除了提供暴亂飲食以外再無他想，他困惑、懷疑，甚至忍不住去回想與精神醫師的對話，他真的是卡爾頓．德瑞克，還是一個深陷想像中的精神分裂患者？

暴亂似乎察覺了宿主的異狀，回過頭盯著表情有些空白的卡爾頓：「 **我沒想過你會因為見不到我就懷疑起自身的記憶。** 」

「人類的大腦是不可信的。」卡爾頓反射性地回應，他看著自己面前的暴亂，遲疑地伸出手撫過他的臉，搖搖頭把方才的想法拋諸腦後，向唯一的出口邁去，「但對我來說，我真的很想念能這樣與你談話的日子。」

「 **為了讓你能夠盡可能長久地活下去，那是必要的做法。** 」暴亂忍不住舔了舔殘留血味的嘴角，儘管他清楚自己已經從剛才那些人類獲得了足夠的養分，但過久未進食的狀態讓他還是對於進食有些渴望，「 **即便是現在，你也還是我唯一認為能夠共事的不二人選。** 」

「我一無所有，暴亂。」卡爾頓走出會客室，面對看不見盡頭的長廊，他忍不住停下了腳步，「如果那只是場面話，我想我得再提醒你一次……這條由你救回的性命，你隨時都能再次奪走。」

「 **我沒有做白工的興趣。** 」暴亂說著，瞪了卡爾頓一眼，「 **別總是讓我興起處理你大腦構造的念頭。** 」

「我還有什麼利用價值？」卡爾頓重新踏出步伐，過去的習慣始終影響著他，即便身穿囚衣、赤足地走在監獄的長廊裡，也還是如同他在生命基金會時那般優雅，「告訴我，我想試著拾回遺失的自己。」

「 **不需要，卡爾頓。** 」暴亂笑咧了嘴，「 **你不需要。** 」

「 **回到生命基金會以後，那些遺失的一切都會回來的。** 」卡爾頓看著身側的共生體夥伴，不由得露出困惑的微笑，暴亂對於他的期望似乎有著自信，然而他根本不清楚那從何而來。

「我不認為我們能夠安然無恙地回到原有的位置上。」卡爾頓想著他入獄前的媒體採訪與法院的裁決，這是不可能會成功的，如果硬是回到生命基金會只會引起民眾的抵抗，政府大概也不會坐視不管……

「 **你為什麼總是要以人類的角度思考？** 」暴亂來到卡爾頓的面前，迫使他停下腳步，「 **我們不需要在意這些由人類定義的規則。** 」

「你的意思是……」啊、也是。卡爾頓的臉上逐漸露出恍然大悟的微笑，原來這才是他之所以失去企圖與野心的主因，他太在意人類的規則了，卻忘了現在的自己所能辦到的事情。

見宿主理解了自己的意思，暴亂為卡爾頓讓出了路，「 **我們能辦到任何事，卡爾頓。別忘了這點。** 」

「的確。」卡爾頓來到長廊盡頭的柵門前，看著門外因為他的到來而吃驚的獄警，眼底的野心死灰復燃，「是時候……奪回本屬於我們的一切了。」

「 **這才是我看中的宿主。** 」暴亂嘉許地湊近卡爾頓的耳邊，伸出長舌在他臉上舔了一口，「 **讓我們……完成未完成的目標吧。** 」

在獄警反應過來之前，暴亂擬化的利刃率先攔截了可憐獄警未發出的聲音，以觸手勾起他腰際的鑰匙，替卡爾頓打開限制住他們自由的大門。

卡爾頓站在大敞著的柵門門口，靜靜地將手裡那本「沉默的羔羊」扔進獄警的垃圾桶後，邁出腳步離開了監獄。

 


	3. Traitor

卡爾頓越獄的隔天早上，手刃多人越獄的消息引起了軒然大波，政府單位即刻緊急發佈通緝令，加強各大重要交通樞紐的管制，甚至還安排了聯邦調查局加派諸多人手進行調查與逃向預測。

然而卡爾頓．德瑞克卻彷彿人間蒸發一樣，無論是城市中的哪個角落都沒有找到他的蹤跡，這樣的大動作搜索維持了六個月，才總算因為經費問題暫停下來，追緝卡爾頓的行動也跟著限縮規模，甚至有人開始猜測卡爾頓．德瑞克已經死亡，政府也不過是為了某個目的配合著有心人士演出這場戲。

隨著日子一天一天地過去，卡爾頓的存在被時間的長河淹沒、磨滅，直到他越獄的兩年後，生命基金會執行長正準備到重新發射火箭的典禮現場進行演講時，從他辦公室的陰暗角落裡走出了個男人，嘴角彎著玩世不恭的笑，踏著優雅的步伐來到他的面前。

「你……怎麼會？」執行長意外地睜大眼睛，好一會兒才找回自己的聲音，「德瑞克，事到如今才來這裡是打算做什麼？」

「你今天打算做什麼呢？」卡爾頓笑了起來，有些懷疑自己是否太過高估這個繼任者的能力，白白浪費了時間等待，「距離典禮開始還有多久，暴亂？」

「 **半小時？** 」一抹銀灰色的身影悄然地從他身側顯現，他看著宿主面前的人類，露齒而笑，「 **但足夠你把想說的話說完了。** 」

「好極了。」卡爾頓走向辦公桌，順手拿起一份文件遞給臉冷得要結了層霜的生命基金會執行長，「我是來跟你道別的，順帶道個謝。」

那人不領情地拍開文件，陰沉著臉道：「我跟你之間似乎沒有這樣的交情。」

「沒有嗎？」卡爾頓有些困擾地笑笑，「但你都按照我的需求建造出火箭了呢。」

「你在說什麼？」執行長心裡一沉，回過身翻找辦公桌上的文件，最後瞥見卡爾頓手上文件的標題一把搶下，翻了幾頁後他看著設計圖，手忍不住地顫抖，「這是什麼時候……」

「任何時候。」卡爾頓笑了笑，他本來也沒想到會如此順利，只不過是讓暴亂不斷短暫地穿梭於文件流程的幾個負責人身上就有這樣的效果，這個擁有他過去所有共生體研究資料的男人卻一點敏感度都沒有，毫不猶豫地落入圈套，在他隱身的兩年間替他建造出近乎完美的火箭與共生體容器——不過這也許不能怪他，畢竟卡爾頓並沒有修改過多火箭的構造，只是在不重要的小細節部分做了一點變動，比如製造多上幾倍的共生體容器。

原本，卡爾頓在越獄的當下就立即來到了生命基金會的辦公室裡，打算守株待兔等到早上，再好好地殺了這個不自量力打算取而代之的傢伙，將本屬於他的位置奪回來。而也就是在等待的期間，他發現了意圖暗殺自己的也是這個人，甚至還在抽屜的暗層裡找到了一份機密文件。

那是共生體計畫的延伸。共生體計畫是卡爾頓在任時費盡千辛萬苦才好不容易找到突破口的研究項目，然而當時的他太過操之過急，不慎毀了自己一手建立的計畫，甚至還差點讓自己死在監獄裡。但這個繼任者不僅沒有打算將共生體計畫從此廢棄，還打算發揚光大。

他將共生體的資料全數收集完全，隱密而審慎地對該計畫進行修正並另起爐灶，甚至還納入了卡爾頓不曾考慮過的管理設計，儘管這些修改卡爾頓不盡認同，但已經足夠有趣，有趣到令卡爾頓立即捨棄殺了他的念頭。他靜靜地將所有一切恢復原狀，退回黑暗之中，彷彿從未出現過般在暗處潛伏了兩年。

 

「我不得不讚許你意圖用共生體控制世界的野心。」卡爾頓一派輕鬆地靠在辦公桌上，「但是那太過自大了，區區人類，能夠駕馭比自己還要高等的共生體？那幾乎是不可能的。」

「可是你想的方向是對的，我的確沒有思考過管理的問題。」卡爾頓伸出手，溫柔無比地撫過暴亂的臉，「至少也得確立共生體首領的地位，對吧？」

「如果你能專心地鑽研共生體，我們或許可以成為研究的夥伴。」卡爾頓那雙溫和無害的眼睛銳利了起來，「但令人失望的是，你跟我們不是同道中人。」

 

離開生命基金會的卡爾頓來到了艾迪．布洛克的家，他宛如鬼魅般來到艾迪的床前，冷聲叫醒他。

等艾迪把他能罵的髒話通通罵過一輪以後，卡爾頓深深地嘆了一口氣，「你在浪費我的時間，布洛克。」

「你為什麼會在這裡？天啊、你難道一直都有辦法越獄，只是拖到現在？」艾迪誇張地跳了起來，想朝著卡爾頓大吼卻又礙於時間問題壓低聲音，他可不想被鄰居投訴，這裡的牆特別的薄，「為什麼是今天？」

「我現在想知道你上回來找我的時候打算說的事情。」就像是沒聽見艾迪的發問般，卡爾頓單刀直入地表達了自己的目的，他可沒有跟他話家常的興趣，剛獲得了重大資訊的卡爾頓只想要盡可能地收集足夠多的訊息，才好決定他的下一步，「可以的話希望你挑重點說。」

「可以的話希望你挑重點說？」艾迪忍不住笑了起來，嘲諷似地對著跟在他身側的猛毒模仿卡爾頓的語氣重述一遍，「你真是個無可救藥的自大狂，德瑞克。」

「我以為希望談合作的是你，布洛克。」見艾迪的態度如此，卡爾頓兩手一攤轉身就走，剛跨出一步便被艾迪叫住，達到目的的他笑著轉身，神情如同火箭爆炸意外前那般自信又帶著點蔑視，「你打算對我這無可救藥的自大狂說什麼，布洛克？」

「你真是小心眼。」艾迪翻了個白眼走到自己的筆電前坐下，將電腦打開，「先說清楚，我找你合作並不是我同意你過去做的那些非人道的測試，只是為了打擊敵人所以暫時聯手。」

「我從沒打算跟你維持長久的合作，有質感的日記本不多。」卡爾頓冷冷地說完便望向艾迪打開的資料夾，裏頭有著密密麻麻、分門別類的各式檔案，其中不乏過去他還在生命基金會時的各類證據，他瞇起了眼睛，正想發作，艾迪眼明手快地打開了其中一份文件，上頭特別加註了「極機密」的字眼，「你是從哪裡取得這些資料的？」

「別誤會，這是你那派的董事交給我的，不過現在他已經……」艾迪在自己的脖子上比劃了幾下，「但是你打算怎麼辦？你入獄的期間，現任的執行長可沒少落井下石，如果你現在重回生命基金會，大概也是人人喊打的落水狗……當我沒說。」感受到卡爾頓跟他身側的暴亂投來的目光，艾迪立刻識相地閉上了嘴。

「這就是你打算告訴我的事情？」卡爾頓簡單掃視了文件的內容，「共生體計畫一直都存在，不需要你特地來向我說明。」更不用說他才看到了最新版本的計畫。

「你真當我蠢？」艾迪生氣地將資料拉到最下面，「他打算再次發射火箭去尋找共生體，但只想找一個，專屬於他的唯一一個共生體！他跟你的想法不一樣，你打算帶回更多共生體好找出能讓共生體與人類共生的方法，他只想把整個地球都當成他的屠宰場！」

「那他顯然不清楚共生體與宿主之間匹配錯誤會產生多大的問題……」卡爾頓看著文件內容，臉色卻越趨凝重，「他打算局部移植？」

「對，他要找到最適合他的共生體，打造出屬於他的共生體隊伍，然後回到地球作威作福。」艾迪深深地吐了一口氣，瞄了眼卡爾頓，「這年頭真的是什麼瘋子都有……」

 

「所以你只能走到這裡了。」卡爾頓可惜地看著面前的基金會執行長，任憑暴亂在對方舉起藏在口袋內的手槍前揮下擬態的利刃，濺出的鮮血染紅了辦公桌上的文件，猶如舒張的血花悄悄地綻放。

「我本來是打算在兩年前就殺了你的，但是借力使力似乎是最容易的方法，既然你也打算打造火箭，殺了你害得計畫中止就太可惜了……」卡爾頓的嘴角泛起了微笑，「暴亂，讓我們完成當初的約定吧。」

 

生命基金會的火箭發射典禮上，遲遲等不來執行長的主持人總算接到了來自執行長的簡訊，上頭只寫了一句十分簡短的話：「典禮依照流程進行，不需要等我。」

冗長的長官致詞後，來到了最終的火箭倒數時段，當眾人都緊盯著火箭發射的轉播螢幕時，畫面突然被切換成另一段影片，上頭是幾乎要被人們遺忘的前任基金會執行長，卡爾頓．德瑞克。

「各位好，我是生命基金會的執行長，卡爾頓．德瑞克，這個影片是全世界同時播放的，理論上。」站在太空艙內的卡爾頓露出了微笑，「但無論如何，能看得到這個影片的各位聽好了，從火箭發射開始後，我將在半年後帶回數以千計的共生體，而這些共生體將會為地球帶來巨大的變化。未來的地球上只會存在兩類人，一類是如我一般的共生者，另外的則為糧食，像是這樣——」

銀灰色的黏液迅速地包覆卡爾頓的全身，他單手提起還在抽搐的現任基金會執行長，一口咬掉他的腦袋，舔淨了嘴角的鮮血後才慢慢退回卡爾頓的體內。

「現在地球上就有一位共生者，名叫艾迪．布洛克，如果能在六個月後帶著他來見我，你將會豁免於淪為共生體的食物，甚至能夠優先成為共生者的一員。」說完，卡爾頓就要轉身離開，卻像是想起什麼似地回過頭，「我要活的艾迪．布洛克，『任何』方式都行。然後、沒錯，這是私人恩怨，布洛克。」

影片在卡爾頓意味深長的微笑中停止，同時轉回火箭的直播現場，觀眾只來得及看見火箭升空的那瞬間，儘管操作火箭程序的人員在卡爾頓的影片開始後不久便立即進行火箭停止的操作，然而指令輸入的解鎖碼卻發生錯誤，所有的緊急控制操作全數失靈，他們就只能眼睜睜地看著火箭發射成功，而接下來，沒有人知道六個月後會發生什麼事……


End file.
